El Secreto, la Mentira
by NamiChan63
Summary: (Kagerou Project) (ShinKono)Probablemente Shintaro no le crea una sola palabra a Kano, pero, ¿Qué pasa si el Hikikomori decide buscar la base de la "mentira"?
1. Introducción

El Secreto, la "Mentira"

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo así, Mary y Momo lo sabían, pero aún así, le dolía un poco que los miembros del Mekakushi-dan no lo supieran y lo que más le dolía que su amado no diera muestras de aprobación hacia la homosexualidad. ¿Saben de quién hablo? Pues nada más ni nada menos que Konoha, el androide peliblanco que aparentaba no tener sentimientos, el amnésico que despertaba la duda entre los demás miembros del Mekakushi.

Él, él era el que escondía sus sentimientos y pensamientos. No era por "querer" ocultarlos. Simplemente se acostumbró a guardárselo. ¿Cómo es que ellas dos se enteraron? Simplemente fue una casualidad del destino.

Momo se enteró una tarde, en la que el albino visitó la casa de los Kisaragi y entró sin permiso a la habitación de Shintaro. Konoha le echó un vistazo a la ropa del Hikikomori. Momo le encontró y le hizo un pequeño interrogatorio, donde descubrió la razón de su comportamiento. ¿Y Mary? Bueno, eso fue un poco de "intuición fujoshi" declaró ella algo apenada. Claro, la timidez de Konoha no se hizo esperar y les rogó a ambas chicas para que no dijeran nada. Ambas quedaron algo confundidas por el cambio de comportamiento tan repentino del tan inexpresivo androide.

-Momo-san es muy amable, muchas gracias por guardar el secreto.-  
-E-eek… N-no es nada, Konoha, de todas maneras ya se veía que sentías algo por mi hermano.  
-¿M-momo-san cree que se nota mucho?-Konoha habló algo asustado.  
-¡E-eso no es lo que quise decir!  
-Etto… K-konoha-kun…-Mary entró en la conversación hablando con un hilo de voz, su cara estaba algo pálida y su rostro demostraba arrepentimiento.-P-por accidente l-le mencioné "eso" a Seto-kun… Su-sumimazen…-Hizo énfasis en la palabra eso, indicando en el momento que el secreto había sido revelado.

Konoha abrió los ojos dejando su típica expresión vaga para reemplazarla por una completa cara de sorpresa. Luego sus facciones se relajaron, ladeó un poco su cabeza y sonrió.

-Mary-san no debe preocuparse, después de todo, yo sé que Seto-Kun no dirá nada…- Su tono demostraba algo de desconfianza, pero muy poca, para no preocupar a Mary.

Momo se golpeó la frente algo fuerte, demostrando su consternación.

-Momo-san, ¿Pasa algo?

-No, no es nada, Konoha.

Con lo que Konoha no contaba era que Kano estaba por ahí en el momento en el que Mary habló con Seto. Probablemente Shintaro no le crea una sola palabra a Kano, pero, ¿Qué pasa si el Hikikomori decide buscar la base de la "mentira"? 


	2. No es verdad ¿O sí?

El Secreto, la "Mentira"

Ne, Ne, ¡Shintaro!- Kano llegó saltando, irrumpiendo la paz establecida del Hikikomori.

-¿Qué pasa, Kano?- Shintaro no desvió la mirada ni un momento del antiguo portátil del Mekakushi.

-¿Te puedo contar algo?-

-Si, como sea.-Sin quitar la mirada del portátil bebió un poco de la soda en lata que tenía a su lado.

-Estaba por ahí, espiando a Seto, cuando oí a Mary que…

-¿Por qué estabas espiando a Seto?

-¡E-eso no importa!..Lo que pasa es que oí a Mary decir que le gustas a Konoha.

-¿Por qué debería creerte?

-Bueno… no me creas si no quieres.-Kano salió saltando nuevamente.-Pero antes de que me vaya piensa esto: "¿Por qué estaría mintiendo sobre algo así?"

Shintaro volteó la mirada, solo escuchaba vagamente lo que decía el mentiroso, aunque cuando se fue no pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta. "¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso? Pues porque es Konoha, quién no da muestra de sus sentimientos… definitivamente está mintiendo…"

PoV Konoha

Mientras hablaba con Mary-san Kano-kun entró saltando, hoy está más inquieto que de costumbre.  
-¡Ko-no-ha~!- me abrazó por la espalda, pasando sus brazos por mis hombros.

-¿Kano-kun quiere algo?

-Bueno, quería decirte que…- empezó a susurrarme- Shintaro ya lo sabe… pero... no cree que tu lo ames de verdad…

-¿Q-qué?-Sentía mi cara arder, de seguro me he puesto rojo- ¿C-cómo? ¿P-por qué?

-Pues… no lo sé quizás quiere que pruebes que tus sentimientos…

-M-Me refería que por qué Kano-kun le contó e-eso a Sh-shintaro-k-kun…

-¡Ah! ¡Eso! Quizás sentí la necesidad de decirlo… Si no le decías nada, nunca se hubiera enterado.

-Y-yo no quería que se enterara…

PoV Normal.

Shintaro seguía con su proyecto, lo había avanzado bastante, pero de un momento otro, Ene lo cierra y mira a su máster bastante enojada.

-¡Ene! ¡Nooo!

-Master deberá escucharme, ¿Okay? Si no, borraré esas carpetas que contienen tu ya sabes qué.

-Lo que sea menos eso…

-Entonces borraré el proyecto.

-¡N-no!

-Me va a escuchar entonces.

-¿Si?

-¿P-por qué no cree que Konoha… gusta de usted?

-Él no tiene sentimientos, y si los tiene los esconde muy bien. Y si sintiera algo por mi, de todas maneras ¡no soy GAY!

-Aún así debería preguntarle si es verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues ¡Para saber si es verdad!

-Pero…

-¡Ya no pierda el tiempo y vaya a preguntarle!

-¡Pero Ene!

-¡Borraré el proyecto si no va!

-¡B-bueno, iré pero por favor no lo borres!

-Okay~-sonrió de lado

Lo único que quería saber Ene, era que a Konoha no le gustaba su Master, pues, por obvias razones el peliblanco le atraía. Por eso lo convenció de que vaya a preguntarle, según lo que ella sabía, a Haruka le gustaban las chicas, o eso es lo que ella creía.

Shintaro fue algo ofuscado a la habitación de Konoha, dónde estaban Mary, Momo y Kano, menos el albino.

-¿Han visto a Konoha?-pregunó con desinterés, después de todo era idea de Ene.

-Salió corriendo, fue a la plaza, o al menos pensó en ir.-Seto se adentró en la conversación y en la habitación- Estaba llorando. Eso es muy raro. ¿Qué le pasó?

-Kano hizo algo que no debería haber hecho, éso fue lo que pasó.

-Kano, ¿qué hiciste?

Kano empezó a reír.-¡Sólo quería ayudar un poco a Mary con el yaoi! Kukuku.-Seto frunció el seño, Kano estaba usando una de sus máscaras, eso le molestaba.-Solo falta que Shintaro vaya a verlo~- Kano habló y miró a Shintaro-Vete, ahora~

Shintaro salió caminando, con flojera y bajó las escaleras. Suspiró-Podría estar haciendo otra cosa en éste momento...

* * *

**Ha, ha, ahora recién noté que se podía hacer esto... xD Bueno, gracias por tu review iiGato, muchas gracias.**

**Espero que te haya gustado, y también que les guste a los que lo lean próximamente. Bye~ [[¿Merezco un review?]]**


	3. Es verdad, pero, ¿Ahora qué?

Caminó a paso lento, hasta llegar al parque y buscó a Konoha, se encontraba en un rincón apartado, en el columpio que estaba en la sombra.

-Konoha…-El nombrado levantó la mirada, se sobresaltó, pero luego sin decir nada, se levantó y empezó a caminar.-Konoha, quiero hablar contigo.

-¿Shintaro-kun necesita algo?-su voz sonaba quebrada, pero su rostro tenía esa vaga expresión de siempre.

-¿E-es cierto?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo de que… yo te gusto.

Konoha lo miró de reojo, tenía la oportunidad, el dudaba de que fuera verdad, podía desmentir lo que Kano había dicho y todo volvería a ser lo mismo.

-Nn… Sí, pero si Shintaro-Kun no puede corresponderme por mí está bien.

-… Konoha…-

-Si Shi-Shintaro-kun no puede corresponderme está bien… estaré bien-Caminó hacia él y le dio un corto, torpe e inocente beso.-no molestaré nunca más a Shintaro-kun.-empezó a caminar hacia el Mekakushi-dan.

Shintaro se quedó ahí. Parado. Pensando en esos suaves y rosados labios que habían rosado los suyos, eran algo gélidos, pero es entendible, era un androide después de todo, pero, si era un androide, ¿Por qué tenía esos sentimientos hacia él...? Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a seguir a Konoha, quién estaba cabizbajo.

Cuándo llegaron Shintaro subió al cuarto donde estaba el portátil, Ene lo estaba esperando, moviendo insistentemente el pie derecho y cruzada de brazos.

-¿Y bien?-La entidad cibernética lo miraba impaciente, el Hikikomori no se dignó a responderle hasta que se sentó.

-Si, era verdad, de hecho, me dio un beso.- Sus palabras eran cortantes, como si supiera que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada del androide.

Los ojos de ésta empezaron a "Humedecerse", y antes de que la vieran "llorar" tomó el proyecto de su Master y lo borró.

-¡ENEEE! –El chico se enfureció y apagó la portátil.-Te prohíbo que entres en mi teléfono, y cuando vuelva a encender el notebook más vale que no te aparezcas, porque buscaré todas las maneras posibles de eliminarte y acabar con tu inmortal vida, ¿Entendiste?

Como era de esperarse, la chica no respondió, claro, seguía enojada y no podía pasarse al teléfono de su Master. Estaba totalmente convencida de que su amo sabía que le gustaba Konoha y se auto convencía de que él lo estaba inventando para hacerle sufrir.  
-Esto… no es verdad… él sólo está tratando de hacerme sentir celos, pero eso no funcionará…

Por su parte, Konoha llegó y habló con Seto.

-Pero, Konoha, ¿Él te dijo que no te correspondía?

-Pues… no exactamente, pero… a Shintaro-kun no le gustan los chicos.

Seto rió por lo bajo-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Nadie… Es sólo que el otro día encontré a Shintaro-kun admirando una foto, era de una chica muy linda, tenía una bufanda roja y hermoso pelo castaño… si Seto-kun me mira podrá ver que yo no soy nada lindo comparado con esa niña.

Repentinamente Mary llegó, y con una notable vergüenza empezó a hablar.

-K-konoha-kun, t-tú eres muy lindo. Tus ojos y pelo te hacen un-único, y más esas marcas en tu mejilla te hacen ver adorable…

-Gracias, Mary-san.-Konoha estaba sonrojado, nadie le había dicho eso nunca y le resultaba un poco incómodo.

-D-de na-nada… K-konoha-kun…

-Konoha.-una voz ajena lo hizo voltear, era Shintaro-Quiero hablar contigo.

-Shintaro-kun sabe que estoy bien, no es necesario que-

-Ahora.-Lo tomó de la mano y subió hacia la habitación.

-¿Qué quiere Shintaro-kun?

El otro lo miró unos segundos, después contestó- ¿Cuándo comenzaste a sentir algo por mi?

Konoha se sonrojó de sobremanera.

-Yo… no lo sé.-se encogió de hombros.

-Cambiemos la pregunta. ¿Cuando te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por mi?

-Pues… hace… unos meses atrás.

-Pero.-

-¡Konoha!-Momo entró rápidamente- ¡Necesito que vengas conmigo!

-¡Momo! ¡Estoy hablando con él!-Shintaro puso cara de molestia, era realmente obvio que Momo estaba evitando que hablen.

-Lo siento, onii-chan pero tendrás que esperar un rato.-Bajó jalando el brazo de Konoha mientras el otro chasqueaba la lengua.

-Muchas gracias Momo-san.

-Ni lo menciones.

-Estaba muy incómodo, sabiendo que le di un beso.

-¿¡Le diste un beso!?-Los ojos de Momo brillaron y corrió en seguida a contárselo a Mary.

Konoha suspiró y fue con las chicas.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Realmente me animan! Espero que les guste. Si les gusta comenten y si no por favor díganmelo para, ¡seguir mejorando! Bye-bee~


	4. -Piensa muy bien lo que harás ahora

Los ojos de Mary estaban brillando, Momo estaba por gritar cuando Kido llegó.

-Lo siento pero, ¿Ha pasado algo?

Seto la miró, ésta estaba toda mojada y sus ropas rasgadas.-¡Kido! ¿¡Qué te pasó!?

-Alguien me tocó y un perro empezó a perseguirme.

-Wow...

Konoha miró a Kido, fue a su cuarto y le entregó una toalla.

-Gracias...-Miró la toalla por unos segundos y luego miró al androide-Konoha-kun

Konoha asintió en señal de "No es nada" y se sentó en el sofá. Se estremeció al sentir a Hibiya bajo él.

-¡Pe-perdón, Hibiya-kun!-pegó una especie de salto para no aplastar completamente al niño.

El niño no contestó, Simplemente miró a otro lado y asintió. Shintaro bajó y le tomó la mano a Konoha bruscamente, pero Momo tomó la otra y atrajo al albino hacia sí.

-Momo, déjame hablar con él.

-No.

-Está bien Momo-chan.-Se soltó y subió a la habitación del Hikikomori.

Shintaro estaba por repetir la acción, pero fue detenido por Momo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó molesto.

-Piensa muy bien lo que harás ahora.

-Ahá. Si, cómo sea.

Shintaro subió decidido hacia su habitación, pero se quedó estático cuando vio a Konoha hablando con Ene, era una discusión un tanto acalorada, pues la chica no dejaba de decirle improperios que no eran para nada dignos de la boca de una chica. Al parecer a Ene poco le importaba, pues, era un programa, después de todo. Konoha escuchaba atentamente todo lo que la chica decía sin entender ni la mitad de las palabras.

-¡Oh!, ¿Shintaro-kun podría explicarme lo que significa lo que dice Ene?

-Créeme, no quieres saberlo.

-Ne pas comprendre pourquoi je suis tombé pour vous, la première remarque de loin ne voulait pas d'une relation avec une fille, je l'aurais pensé plus tôt!-La entidad cibernética empezó desesperada a hablar en una cantidad impresionante de idiomas, uno de ellos francés, seguido de italiano, español(*), portugués, catalán y por último noruego.

El Hikikomori bajó la pantalla del portátil y suspiró.

-Ahora sí.

-¿Que quería Shintaro-kun?

-Ah, pues yo...-quedó ahí con la boca abierta, realmente no tenía nada para decirle a Konoha, simplemente quería que estuviera con él-No es nada, pero...

-Si no es nada, ¿Shintaro-kun puede dejar que me vaya?

Shintaro lo miró por unos segundos, pero luego se posicionó sobre él y lo besó. Konoha abrió los ojos de par en par, pero los fue cerrando lentamente. El amnésico ahogó un gemido al sentir la mano del otro en su muslo derecho, y Shintaro aprovechó para poder meter su lengua. Recorrió toda la cavidad bucal de Konoha, pero escuchó un ruido y se separó rápidamente.

-Perdón.

Konoha lo vio sorprendido, pero luego sonrió.

-No importa. Shintaro-kun sólo se dejó llevar, eso es todo. Yo sé que a Shintaro-kun le gustan las chicas y fue un momento de debilidad, lo entiendo.-Las palabras de su boca eran viles mentiras que ni él mismo entendía, pero al ver el rostro de Shintaro más relajado, decidió dejar la habitación del Hikikomori.

* * *

Lo que dice Ene es algo así como: "No se cómo me enamoré de ti. En primer lugar, se notaba desde lejos que no te interesaban las chicas"

*Se supone que están hablando en japonés :I


End file.
